


heather   [daisuga] [daiyui]

by kawaki_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a sad ending, Based on a song, F/M, Haikyu - Freeform, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), daisuga - Freeform, i have never tried writing daisuga, side sprinkle of asanoya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaki_chan/pseuds/kawaki_chan
Summary: Why would you ever kiss me?I'm not even half as prettyYou gave her your sweaterIt's just polyesterBut you like her betterWish I were HeatherHaikyuu and characters do not belong to me at all
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Michimiya Yui & Sawamura Daichi, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why would you ever kiss me?  
> I'm not even half as pretty  
> You gave her your sweater  
> It's just polyester  
> But you like her better  
> Wish I were Heather

-First Year, December 3-

And it was on that day, that year in their first year, did he first realise how much he was in love with Sawamura Daichi. 

It was the third of December, and it was approaching winter. Being his usual absent-minded self, Sugawara had assumed that it would not be cold and had not brought an extra sweater to cover himself, thinking that volleyball practice would warm him up.

And of course, he was very wrong.

Daichi and him were strolling back home after volleyball practice. Damn, it’s cold...he thought to himself, trying to stop himself from shivering as a chilly gust of wind blew past him.

Noticing his discomfort, Daichi proceeded to take off his sweater jacket. “Here, Suga. Take this to wear! I don’t find it that cold after all,” He remarked, a large grin on his face as he draped the sweater over his shoulders.

Suga blushed at how close they had suddenly become. “A-Arigatou, Daichi,” he stuttered back. He could smell the slight scent of heathers on the sweater. Daichi’s scent, he thought to himself, a small smile playing on his lips.

“It looks good on you! Better than me, haha! Maybe I should give the sweater to you!” Daichi teased, letting out a hearty chuckle. His words caused Suga’s cheeks to go a deeper shade of crimson, as he desperately tried to hide his face from Daichi.

“What are you saying? That’s so embarrassing! It’s like you’re talking to your girlfriend, haha!”

“Oh man you’re right. Just kidding! Make sure to return it tomorrow, I like that sweater jacket.”

A sudden stab of pain jolted through Suga’s heart as he giggled alongside Daichi. “Ryoukai, ryoukai!” Oh but only if you knew, he lamented. If only you knew how much I liked you, and how much I wish I could keep this sweater with me forever.

-First Year, December 11-

“Yeah, and then Asahi got so scared and- Daichi?”

Daichi had suddenly halted, looking out of the window at the shaded walkway below. His eyes gleamed and softened, with a look Suga had never seen on his face before. It was as if he was……

Lovestruck.

Suga glanced out the window and saw-

Oh.

Of course.

It was Michimiya Yui, the unofficial third member of their strange friend group. Her cropped chocolate hair bounced as she skipped alongside her friends, laughing at a comment her friend made. With sparkling hazel eyes that glimmered even under the shade and her bright and bubbly personality, it was no wonder why Daichi was giving her that look.

“Oya? Do you like Michimiya-san?” Please say no.

“W-What are you saying?!” Daichi shrieked, his face dusted with pink. Dragging Suga to a corner near the staircase, he whispered to him, “...alright you got me, I do. I’m planning on asking her out after new years.”

The last strands of hope he had in his heart began to fade away. His heart, already made of glass to begin with, shattered into a million pieces, scattered and unfixable. And yet he still faced Daichi with his usual shit eating grin.

“That’s great!” This is a nightmare.

“I’ll help you when the time comes! Just tell me when!” Please tell me this is a lie, say this is a joke.

“Really? Arigatou, Suga! You’re my best friend after all, so you’ll be the first one to know!” Ah, so that’s what I am. I’m just a friend.

A piece of him died that day.

-First Year, January 11-

“Suga!”

“Sugawara-san!”

He glanced upwards and immediately wished he hadn’t. Daichi and Michimiya were strolling towards him, hand in hand as they both wore identical grins on their faces. 

“Suga, I asked her out on new years and she said yes!”

“O-Oh really? Congratulations guys!” But of course, who would want to date me anyway.

“Arigatou, Sugawara-san! If you hadn’t pushed this guy here I don’t think we would have gone anywhere!” I’m not even half as pretty as her anyway. Look at how he looks at her.

“Heiki, heiki! You two look great together!” And that’s also when he noticed the familiar black sweater Michimiya was wearing. The one Daichi had lent to him before. The one Daichi said was his favourite sweater.

“Arigatou! I even gave her my sweater when she asked! Although I’m still not sure why she wants it, haha.”

“It’s called stealing your boyfriend’s clothing!”

Don’t think much. It’s just a piece of polyester after all. He laughed alongside the new couple as they made their way to school. 

But, another voice rang in his head, he likes her better. 

Watching the backs of the giggling couple, Suga felt like screaming. He let out a silent sob with a sad smile never leaving his face. 

I wish I was her.

-Second year, August 3-

“Suga! Asahi! Noya!”

“Sugawara-san, Azumane-san!”

Oh, Suga internally mumbled.

Today was the day of the Natsu Matsuri, and Suga had decided to hang out with Asahi and Nishinoya since Daichi had planned to go on a date with Michimiya.

“Hey you two! How’s the festival?” Asahi asked politely. 

“It’s great! There’s so much to do and…”

Suga paid no attention to the conversation as his eyes drifted down to the way Daichi drew circles on the back of Michimiya’s hand, which was linked to his. The way he draped his arm over her shoulder after Michimiya cracked a joke.

The way he pecked her lips when she pouted. 

He wanted to hate her, for stealing the man he loved. But how could he, when she was such a kind and caring soul? How could he?

But you sometimes wish she were dead, don’t you, a malicious voice cackled deep in his heart. 

A firework lit up the sky as everyone looked up to the skies. But all Suga noticed was the way Michimiya kissed Daichi tenderly on the lips, as if no one was looking at them under the bright lights above.

I wish I was her.

{I WISH I WERE HEATHER}


	2. I Wish He Were Heather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why should he ever kiss me?  
> I'm not even half as pretty  
> I gave her my sweater  
> It's just polyester  
> But I like him better  
> Wish he were Heather

-First year, December 3-

And it was on that day, that year in their first year, did he first realise how hard he had fallen for Sugawara Koushi.

It was the third of December, and it was approaching winter. Being his usual responsible self, Daichi had assumed that it might be cold and had decided to bring a sweater to cover himself.

The same couldn’t be said about Suga, though.

Daichi and Suga were strolling back home after volleyball practice. Taking a quick glance over at the silver-haired beauty, he realised that he was shivering due to the cold, seeing as he had forgotten to bring a sweater to keep himself warm.

Noticing his discomfort, Daichi proceeded to take off his sweater jacket. “Here, Suga. Take this to wear! I don’t find it that cold after all,” He remarked, a large grin on his face as he draped the sweater over his shoulders.

Daichi blushed at how close they had suddenly become, Suga almost in an embrace in his arms. “A-Arigatou, Daichi,” Suga stuttered back, and Daichi assumed it was due to the cold. He could smell the slight scent of roses from his hair. Suga’s scent, he thought to himself, a small smile playing on his lips.

“It looks good on you! Better than me, haha! Maybe I should give the sweater to you!” Daichi remarked, letting out a hearty chuckle. Seeing Suga turn away at his comment, he began to panic internally, wondering if what he had said had made the other uncomfortable.

“What are you saying? That’s so embarrassing! It’s like you’re talking to your girlfriend, haha!”

“Oh man you’re right. Just kidding! Make sure to return it tomorrow, I like that sweater jacket,” Daichi quickly replied, hoping to fix whatever had made Suga uncomfortable.

A sudden stab of pain jolted through Daichi’s heart as Suga giggled. “Ryoukai, ryoukai!” he replied with a large grin.

Oh but only if you knew, he lamented. If only you knew how much I liked you, and how much I wish you could keep this sweater with you forever.

-First Year, December 11-

Daichi and Suga were once again having a regular conversation when Daichi spotted a familiar head of chocolate hair in the courtyard below.

Daichi halted, looking out of the window at the shaded walkway below. His eyes softened as he remembered how she had mustered up her courage to confess to him a couple of days ago. 

His mind began to wander. He had told her on that day that he would think about her confession before coming to a decision, not wanting to hurt her heartfelt feelings. But what exactly am I waiting for? He thought. Suga? But… 

But he would never love someone like me, would he.

He can do so much better.

Maybe……maybe I should take this chance to move on.

“Oya? Do you like Michimiya-san?” Suga asked with a teasing tone.

At the sudden word like, Daichi was startled out of his thoughts. “W-What are you saying?!” He shrieked, his face dusted with pink. Dragging Suga to a corner near the staircase, he made up his mind and whispered to him, “...alright you got me, I do. I’m planning on asking her out after new years.”

A moment passed as the information sunk in, and Suga faced Daichi with his usual shit eating grin.

“That’s great!” Then why do I feel like I’ve just made a mistake?

“I’ll help you when the time comes! Just tell me when!” Suddenly, I’m starting to regret this…...

“Really? Arigatou, Suga! You’re my best friend after all, so you’ll be the first one to know!” Ah, that’s right, he’s just a friend after all. He’s never going to see me as anything more anyway.

A piece of him died that day.

-First Year, January 11-

“Suga!”

“Sugawara-san!”

Suga glanced up at the approaching figures of Daichi and Michimiya. Daichi had his hand holding Michimiya’s, a large grin on his face at the sight of his cru-best friend.

“Suga, I asked her out on new years and she said yes!” He announced.

“O-Oh really? Congratulations guys!” Ah, so maybe this was a good idea after all. Look at how much better he is without me.

“Arigatou, Sugawara-san! If you hadn’t pushed this guy here I don’t think we would have gone anywhere!” Michimiya laughed, hugging onto Daichi’s arm.

“Heiki, heiki! You two look great together!” 

“Arigatou! I even gave her my sweater when she asked! Although I’m still not sure why she wants it, haha.”

“It’s called stealing your boyfriend’s clothing!”

It’s just a piece of polyester after all, and she seems to like it quite a lot. 

But, another voice rang in his head, I like it when it’s on him better. 

Being unable to turn and face Suga, Daichi felt like screaming. He hid his regret behind a laugh as Michimiya said something funny.

I wish he was her.

-Second year, August 3-

He felt his heart drop at the sight of Suga dressed in a beautiful blue yukata, with koi fish patterns all around. Beautiful.  
“Suga! Asahi! Noya!” He called out.

“Sugawara-san, Azumane-san!”

Today was the day of the Natsu Matsuri, and Daichi had planned to use this as a chance to go on a date with Michimiya.

“Hey you two! How’s the festival?” Asahi asked politely. 

“It’s great! There’s so much to do and…”

Daichi paid no attention to the conversation as his eyes drifted to the way the yukata hung off Suga’s slim frame. The way his eyes drooped as he approached.

The way he smiled when Daichi kissed Michimiya as she pouted.   
It could have been him you were kissing if only you had the guts, he screamed at himself.

But he wouldn’t want to be with you anyway. Why would he?

A firework lit up the sky as everyone looked up to the skies. Michimiya pulled Daichi in for a kiss as the fireworks lit up the sky behind them. But as much as he wanted to, Daichi knew that this wasn’t working. He could never fully return the feelings Michimiya had for him.

I wish he was her.

{I WISH HE WERE HEATHER}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi soooo i realised there was some unedited parts from the prev chap i forgot to edit out but its been edited out as of 28/9/20   
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter! Daichi's feelings-alternate ending chapter will be out next, hopefully in the next month since exams are coming up :(


End file.
